


[podfic] she's liable to grow up mean

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: grow up mean [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass!Buffy, Crossover, F/M, Minor Violence, Podfic, Rare Pairings, This is a Prologue Without A Story Attached to it, post-Becoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Carter has always had an eye for deadly things and the blonde on his dancefloor fits the bill."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] she's liable to grow up mean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she's liable to grow up mean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814216) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** minor violence, post-Becoming, alternate universe - canon divergence, Badass!Buffy, rare pairings, prologue without a story attached

 **Length:** 00:29:18  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28FatF_BtVS%29%20_she%27s%20liable%20to%20grow%20up%20mean_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] against the fortress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370509) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
